A New Mage A New Fairy Tail Member!
by lovanalu
Summary: A new girl arrives to Fairy Tail and finds a liking in one of the boys,there will be the Kings feast soon and everyone has got to get ready!
1. Chapter 1

It was morning around 11:00 am,Lucy was sitting beside Natsu,they were having a chat and Gray was talking to Erza,then Master spoke up

"Litsen up you all!We have a new person in our guild!please give a warm welcome!"

As master stopped speaking the door creaked as it was opening,there was a girl there the same age as Lucy,Natsu,Erza and had black straight hair,and her eyes were big and black too,she had a white vest under her dark blue crop top,she wore a short black skirt with dark blue shoes,not to forget that her hair was tied up in a french braid with her fringe let loose,just like Lucy's she was standing there beside the doors smiling while everyone stared,she bowed a little,

"Watashi no namae wa Sakura Nagi"(my name is Sakura Nagi)she said still bowing

everyone ran up to her and welcomed the new member Natsu Erza and Lucy ran up

"h-hey!"Lucy greeted with delight

it calmed down a little,

"hey."Sakura said smiling to her

Lucy held her arm,

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia!nice to meet you!"when Lucy stopped she pulled out her hand for a shake

Sakura smiled and pulled her hand out

"Nice to meet you too!"she said politely

"so what magic do you use?"Lucy asked

"oh,i'm an Ice wizard!and..you?"she replied

Lucy laughed

"Just like Gray huh?well i'm a Celestrial Wizard"

"G-Gray?"she laughed unsure of what to say.

"oh?gomen,i forgot you don't know anyone besides i'll entertain you to everyone!"Lucy pulled her hand and led the black haired teenager to her group,

"Well Sakura this is my team!"Lucy pointed at each person "Natsu Erza and Gray!the ice mage!"

everyone greeted her while Gray was not more than smiling

"you're an ice mage too huh?"he asked knowing her answer


	2. Chapter 2

"yea i am!"Sakura said smiling,she had an evil grin

"i've got a great idea,wanna test each others skills?"

"huh?"

"i don't fight girls.."Gray laughed

"hm,well if you put it that way,think of me as a girl who attacked Fairy Tail?"

Gray smirked "fine,but i'm warning you,i wont go easy.."

"yea,i'd want that.C'mon"

they were going to the underground beer hall.."

"H-hey!don't tell me your planing to-"Gray stopped speaking when Sakura came near to the wall,she made a door shape with her ice and broke you could see the dirt wall and she pushed them down making her ice floor and ice was huge,she made an enormous ice place that had the perfect temperature

"This is where we'll have the combat!"she pointed all around her

Gray gasped and started speaking "yea!this is perfect"he smiled

Sakura smiled back and Lucy,Erza and Natsu came to watch they were sitting on the cold ice waiting for them to start,they were standing the opposite of each other

"Ready when you are"Gray said while smirking

Sakura made her move she started running at him

"Ice make sword!"Gray shouted

"ice make shield!"Sakura roared

as Sakura was making the shield she made a sword in her other hand Grays shield flew up into the air as Sakura was running she dropped her shield and ran up with her sword,Gray was leaning against the wall as she pointed the sword at him a smile came on her face and then she laughed a little,

"i win!"she said in a cheerful voice still smiling,her beautiful big eyes looking straight into looked like he lost himself for a minute but then smiled

"yea i'm really in a weird mood today"he said looking for an excuse

"oh?i see"she replied

Lucy Natsu and Erza stood up and started telling her that she's really skilled,they really seemed to enjoy talking to her

"hey!i've got an idea!"Lucy said as pulling Sakuras two soft hands a little.

"wanna join us?our team?we'd love to have you around!"

Sakura looked at everyone agreeing to Lucy's idea,she looked really happy and had a little bit of tears in her eyes she nodded quickly

"o-okay!"she said in a happy voice

"YAY!WE'RE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN!"Lucy screamed

they went upstairs and Natsu took Sakuras hand and came up the table

"Everyone Sakura is our new member of team Natsu"He screamed lifting her hand up

Everyone was congratulating her as she sat down near Mira

"Congratulations"Mira said in her sweet usual voice

"you are apart of the strongest team in Fairy Tail.I heard you won against Gray,you should be really strong then"

Sakura smiled "Thank you umm..Mira!right?"she guessed

"oh?you know me?"Mira asked

"of course!you are so popular!"Sakura replied

Mira laughed and went back to work,Sakura on the other hand wanted to go for a walk around Magnolia

"W-wait!"Lucy shouted,Sakura looked back and seen team Natsu running to her,

"so where are you going?"Lucy asked

"well,i'll be walking around Magnolia for a walk ..you wanna come along?"Sakura asked

"Sure!"Team Natsu replied

They were walking around town got darker every minute

"so,do you live with your mom?or family?"Natsu wondered

suddenly Sakura stopped walking

"Natsu!"Lucy shouted

Sakura sat down on one of the stone benches with Lucy sitting at one side of her as Erza was sitting at the other,Natsu and Gray were in front of her kneeling starts looking worried and she clutches onto her skirt,she looked down and everyone seen her tears dripping onto her hands,

"i-i don't have a family anymore..."she cried

everyone looked at her and had sad faces

"i was so small then,i couldn't do anything to save them.I blamed myself all the time,even now as i speak,i can never forgive myself i was too weak to do it,"

"w-what happened?to your family?"Natsu questioned

"they were all assassinated right in front of me"her tears started dripping much more

everyone was shocked

"it was a group that is well known these days,the people that killed my friends,family and tried to kill me were Sylph Labyrinth.

Erza Gray and Lucy were horrified with what they had just heard

"Them huh?!"Natsu said in a mad way as he clenched his fist

Sakura couldn't speak any longer she was still clutching on to her skirt,her hands were already wet from her tears

"that was my fault all i could do was run..My mother my father my sister Urashi..they all died because of me!"

Natsu took her hand

"your going to avenge your family, that guild is really strong so we'll help!"he shouted

"yea!don't worry we'll help you!you are apart of the team now!you're our family,we are your family"Lucy told her

Sakura wiped her tears "thank you everyone,that was the whole reason i came to this guild.I have to become much stronger!"


	3. Chapter 3

it was the next day,Everyone was at the guild

"hey!Lucy lets go on a job!"Natsu shouted

"yea,okay!i'll call everyone together!"Lucy replied

she called everyone over at the job display board

"Sakura,you should pick!"Erza told her

"y-yea okay"She took her time looking at the board and finally picked a job,she took it and showed it to them

"there!Lets go on this one!"she said loudly,not exactly shouting

everyone looked at the piece of paper..

"o-oh!it's him again!"Natsu gasped

"huh?"Sakura made a confused face "you know him?"when she looked at everyone someone was missing,it was all looked around and seen Lucy sulking in one of the corners hugging her knees

"n-no not this job,anything but this.I never wanna see that creep a-again.."Sakura was confused while all the others laughed

"so?who is he?"Sakura questioned

"it's a guy from one of the jobs we did 7 years ago,that perv..It's where Lucy found Virgo and her maid outfit"Natsu laughed

"noo...anything but that"Lucy was still in the corner sulking

Sakura laughed "Lucy gomen but this job is the one that stood out to me the most,kay?"

Gray went over to Lucy and told her that she'll be fine,Lucy stood up and accepted the mission.

They were back from the mission everyone was exhausted and Lucy went back to the corner sulking again

"n-never,never again..Never again,i'm never going to do a perverted mission ever again.."She said in a sulking tone

"Well,we did the mission though,it was a success!"Sakura smiled

"at least now you'll be able to pay your rent"Gray smirked

"you did nothing!"Natsu shouted to Gray,their faces darkened as they collided

"wanna go?!"Gray shouted

"bring it!"Natsu shouted back

"Flame Brain"Gray shouted

"Droopy Eyes!"Natsu shouted back

"Tabasco idiot!"Gray argued

"Ice Princess!"Natsu argued

"i've enough of you squinty eyes!if there's anyone who's gonna beat you that'd be me!"Natsu shouted

"oh yea?!how are you gonna do that!?Huh?!you can't even beat a girl!"Gray shouted back

"I give everything 100%"Natsu screamed

"And yet you lost!"Gray screamed back

"HEY!"Sakura screamed on the whole guild

"SHUT UP!WHO SAID YOU CAN FIGHT HERE?!HUH?SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO REST!"she shouted at the top of her lungs

"s-sorry"both of them said


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the kings feast,The kingdom was celebrating princess Hisui's one in Fairy Tail did jobs today they were all getting ready

"hey Erza Sakura Wendy!Lets go shopping together!Cancer can make our hair!"Lucy said with excitement,

"yeah!that's a good idea!"Wendy replied

"well,i supposed we can go shopping together once in a while"Erza laughed

"sure,i don't mind"Sakura smiled

Gray and Natsu heard them talk

"Well the girls have planned everything."Gray smirked

"yea,we should really get ready too."Natsu said

Natsu's stomach started grumbling

"but first i gotta eat"He shouted,Gray started laughing

"you never change do you?"

Natsu ran out to look for food and Gray stayed in Fairy Tail,he sat near Mirajane,she started smiling

"what is it?"Gray asked

"Well,it looks like you really get along with Sakura,don't you?"she laughed

"h-huh?! what do you mean?!,well of course i get along with her she is apart of the team after all!"Gray had his voice higher as soon as Mira said that

"No Gray,everyone can see"Mirajane added

"can see what?!"Gray questioned

"that you're not yourself beside her,everyone can see that you like her!"she said bending down onto the table with her hands together,Gray said nothing,he had nothing to say,because even he thinks the same way

"it's like this"Mirajane had her hands in a love heart symbol,Gray looked at her and still said nothing,he was smirking though

"you know you love someone when you're heart beats beside them,when you blush and act nice and tough,when you're trying to be yourself but it doesn't work because you're afraid that if you say something wrong they'll dislike you for it,when you want to come up to them so badly and say that you love them,when you want to look into their eyes and see that your life wouldn't be the same any more without them that you would know that you'll always be by their side no matter what it may be,that is love."Mirajane had the most sweetest voice as saying that,Gray was really touched and he knew that all of that has happened to him.

"ne Gray?"(right Gray?)Mirajane was still smiling,

"that's not only about you you know?Think of Natsu,you should figure it out on who he likes."Mirajane laughed,she then left and came back to sat there for a moment to think about what Mira just told remembered it could possibly be Lucy or Lisanna,but then he thought of it again and knew for sure it was Lucy.


	5. Chapter 5

it was 20:00pm everyone was going out of the guild to the feast,the boys were wearing such manly suits,and the girls were wearing beautiful dresses,

"man it's great to go to the kings feast once in a while"Natsu said

"sure is"Lucy replied

"oh that looks good on you Lucy"Natsu smiled

Lucy got a little shock because Natsu never said anything like that about her but she smiled afterwards "Thanks,your suit looks great too"

Natsu smiled was looking over to them it looked like she was getting sad about them two.

They were in the castle in the main hall most of the people were dancing,Some of them were eating or came over to Natsu

"Natsu"she said quietly

"huh?yea?"he looked over

"d-do you want to da-"she blushed a little but got interrupted

"Natsu!mitemite!"(Natsu!Look look!)It was Lucy,she was running towards him waving her hand up in the air,Natsu looked over to see who was calling and as soon as he seen Lucy he smiled

"i found the cake you always wanted to try!"she shouted,

"huh?!Really!"He shouted back laughing,she finally caught up to him,trying to catch her breath

"yea!i can't believe it would even be here!"she said

"woah,it's even better than i imagined"Natsu smiled "thanks a bunch!you're the best Lucy!"

"uh,well i only brought it up to you cause i found it that's all"she laughed

"Natsu,after you're finished the cake could we dance?"Lisanna finally asked him,

Both Lucy and Natsu looked at Lisanna

"i'll be dancing with Lucy tonight"Natsu said

Lucy gasped not knowing what to say,

"uh?Lucy? oh,sorry then"Lisanna looked sad but she knew how Natsu felt about Lucy and Lucy would probably like him walked away to Elfman and Mirajane,and looked happy again,she probably didn't want them to worry about her.

"Natsu,what was that about?you just rejected Lisanna."Lucy asked curiously

"uh,nothing it's just a little weird."Natsu replied

"what do you mean?you obviously know how she feels about you right?"Lucy questioned

"yea but i don't really feel the same about her."Natsu said

"I when you said your gonna dance with me did you mean it?"

"well,i suppose"he smiled rubbing the back of his head

"Well,then lets go!"she shouted pulling his hand

Gray was talking to Sakura

"the castle sure is beautiful"Sakura said

" is,"Gray agreed

Sakura blushed a little and looked away

"huh?you okay?"Gray asked

"y-yea gomen."She said turning around to him

Gray was thinking about something for a moment "do you,want to dance?"he asked getting a little red pulling his hand out,Sakuras eyes sparkled,Tears started to build up in her eyes,

"y-yea,i will"she said giving her hand to she pulled him and started running Gray could see sparkles flowing in the air from her tears.

**(that's the end i hope you liked it 3)**


End file.
